


【东凯】关于狮子的事也关于你们

by cthighway



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthighway/pseuds/cthighway





	【东凯】关于狮子的事也关于你们

1.  
早上靳东是被靳翌铭给吵醒的。小朋友今天照例起了个大早，趁着王凯去做早餐的功夫，偷偷溜进爸爸们的房间，拖鞋一甩就跳了上去。小朋友不重但是这一跳还是把靳东给晃醒了。靳东凌晨才回到的家，睡下没几个小时，眼睛睁了一下发现搅了自己好梦的是自家小魔王后很快又闭上了，伸手拍拍儿子的背，声音里带着疲倦，“铭铭乖，让爸爸再睡会。”

小朋友不买账，掀开被子就往靳东怀里拱，“不要！爸爸你起来等会送我去上学好不好？”

“靳翌铭。”王凯的声音从门口传来，声音不大但显然是不高兴的。

小朋友立马就从被窝里钻了出来，低头抠手不敢看王凯。

王凯站在门口没动，严肃道：“爸爸昨天很晚才回来，你让爸爸再睡会。”说罢把小朋友乱甩的拖鞋摆好，“穿鞋，去吃早餐，不然该迟到了。”

小朋友接到圣旨，穿好鞋很快就溜走了。

床上的大朋友还睡眼惺忪，抬起胳膊示意让王凯过来，“陪我躺一会，我都好久没抱着你睡一个整觉了。”

王凯脱了鞋上床，靠在床头，“等会还要送铭铭上学，回来再让你抱。”

靳东的手臂避开王凯的小腹搭在他身上，“今天怎么对小家伙那么凶，他只是在撒娇呢。”

“我知道，但这不是理由。你需要休息，你看你这乌眼青的。”

靳东轻笑，“那我下午去接他放学。你也别开车了，让司机开。”

王凯在靳东唇上啄了一下，“我知道的。”

 

2.  
车上，司机开着车，王凯和小朋友坐在后排。小朋友扭着头一直看向窗外，不肯看亲爹。王凯拉过儿子的小手，柔声道：“爸爸很辛苦，他为了早点回家，工作一结束就飞了回来，都没有在外地过夜。你是知道的，也能体谅爸爸的工作，对吗？”

小朋友点点头，终于看向王凯，“可是我很想他。”

王凯摸摸儿子的头，“Daddy知道，知道你很想爸爸，也知道你是一个很懂事的孩子，但是下次能不能在一个合适的时候再告诉爸爸，再跟爸爸玩呢？”

小朋友再次点头，伸出小短胳膊想去摸王凯的小腹，“妹妹乖吗？”

“乖呀。但是不一定是妹妹，可能是个弟弟。”

“不要弟弟，要妹妹。”

王凯轻笑出声，“这个Daddy不能保证。铭铭为什么一定要个妹妹啊？”

小朋友仰起头，一本正经道：“妹妹好看，会和Daddy一样好看。”

王凯先是一愣，而后被儿子逗笑了，“铭铭也好看呀。”

小朋友摇摇头，“妹妹可以扎辫子穿小裙子，会更好看。”

王凯嘴上答着：“好，Daddy努力。”心里却想着万一二宝又是个小皮猴该怎么跟小朋友解释。

他很快就有了答案——男孩子也可以扎辫子穿小裙子。

问题解决。

 

3.  
每天幼儿园门口的那条路在放学时段都会被堵得水泄不通，车辆移动的速度比乌龟爬行还慢，十五分钟就走了十几米。靳东再次感叹有司机的好处，告诉司机让他慢慢开，自己下车走路过去接儿子。

街道上喇叭声、孩子的玩闹声夹杂在一起，靳东全副武装又是墨镜又是口罩的站在幼儿园门口时还是被靳翌铭一眼就给认出来了。小朋友像个小炮弹似的扑向靳东，“爸爸！”

靳东抱起儿子，“我这样你都能认出我来？”

小朋友搂住靳东的脖子，欢快道：“当然了，人群中最帅最高头最大的那个就是爸爸啦！”

靳东一时语塞，不知道亲儿子这是在夸自己还是在损自己，但也不追问下去，抱着儿子朝车走去，“铭铭今天在幼儿园乖不乖？”

“乖！”小朋友伸出手，“你看！小红花！”

“真棒！小红花是怎么来的呢？”

“今天老师让我们每一个人介绍一下自己的父母。”

“那你是怎么说的？”

“我说我两个爸爸又帅又高又温柔，经常可以让粉丝姐姐们尖叫。”

“嗯………然后呢？”

“我的Daddy很瘦很高，人温柔脾气好，虽然有时候很凶，但是大部分时间对我都很好。但他不经常在家，说要去拍戏给我挣玩具钱，我很想他。”

这是事实。

“还有呢？”

“我的爸爸比起我的Daddy要胖很多，但是Daddy说这样有安全感，我也这么觉得。爸爸虽然体格是一家里最大的，但是低位是最低的。但是我还是很爱他。”

靳东脚下一个踉跄。

“怎么了爸爸？”

“铭铭啊……地位低这个……就不用告诉大家了吧。”

“但是我要实事求是啊。”小朋友撅着嘴，无辜地看着靳东。

“好……好……”

欲哭无泪。

 

4.  
二宝的到来不是意料之外，是计划之内。

五个月前的一个平淡无奇的晚上，靳东靠在床头看着ipad，王凯穿着浴袍从浴室里走出来，抢过ipad往床头柜一放，腿一垮整个人坐在靳东腿上，手搭在他肩上，平静道：“我想要闺女。”

那语气就像是在说“我今晚想出去吃饭”一样。

靳东一愣，“你想好了？”

“想好了，铭铭够大了，可以生了。”

靳东挑眉，“好啊。”

紧接着王凯的唇就贴了上来。靳东伸手去扯王凯的浴袍带子，再探进去——果不其然，真空。

靳东的声音带着笑意，“如果我刚才说不好，你是不是要强上我？”

王凯正忙着扒他的裤子，“很有可能。”

靳东坐起来，脱掉自己的上衣又去脱王凯的浴袍，自己的裤子加内裤倒是被王凯扒到了膝盖处，靳东动动腿就把裤子扯了下来丢到地上。手探到王凯的臀沟处，“自己扩过了？”

王凯的腿夹着靳东的腰，还时不时摩擦一下，“嗯……你直接进来。”

靳东托着王凯的腰，王凯握着靳东那话儿自己往下坐，坐实后两人都不禁吐出一口气。王凯小臂搭在靳东肩上，随着靳东的顶撞起落，靳东往上顶的时候他就往下坐一些，前列腺承受的撞击让他感到无限的快感。王凯觉得自己身在狂风暴雨的海上，周围一片漆黑，孤舟随着海浪剧烈地摇晃着，他觉得自己下一秒就要跌落海里，但每次靳东都能拉住他，还在他耳旁胡乱地叫着他。

“凯，凯凯……”

感受到有一股火热洒进自己身体里的时候王凯终于觉得天空放晴了，海面变得平静，小船也不再晃动。他只听得见两人的喘息声，还有靳东对他说的话。

“我爱你呀。”

 

5.  
怀二宝的时候王凯没有接任何工作，一心在家养胎顺便带带熊孩子。保姆做的补品他也是一顿不落，导致孕晚期的时候王凯经常站在镜子前向靳东倒苦水，“怎么办啊怎么胖了那么多，我该怎么减啊！”

靳东就会走过去环住小爱人，双手贴着他的肚皮，“你平时太瘦了，肉多点好看。”

王凯转过身搂住靳东的脖子，高耸的腹部贴着他的小腹，“我这么胖，以后要是没电视剧电影找我了怎么办啊？那我到时候岂不是要吃靳老师的软饭了？传出去多不好听呀。”

靳东点点他的鼻尖，“这饭可以不白吃，肉偿就可以了。”

王凯在他胸口打了不轻不重的一拳，“流氓。”

然后两人笑着交换了一个亲吻。

 

6.  
二宝的出生也比靳翌铭顺利了许多，从发作到孩子出生王凯都没遭太大罪。产房靳东进不去，只能在外面干等着，心里担心得很，幸好身旁还有个靳翌铭陪他，可以帮他分散一下注意力。悬着的心直到医生出来告诉他是个健康的女孩子之后才放下，靳翌铭被他抱着，小手一个劲地拍，“太好了是个妹妹！爸爸我有妹妹啦！”

靳东颠了颠儿子，脸上笑出褶子，“爸爸也高兴。”

 

小公主被洗好抱回病房的时候已经快十点了。靳东陪着王凯说话，靳翌铭被阿姨带回去睡觉了。小公主被抱进来的时候王凯眼睛都亮了，赶忙伸手接过女儿。小姑娘白白嫩嫩的，比靳翌铭出生的时候小不了太多，眼下刚刚被喂了奶，睡得正香甜。

小姑娘睡着，两人说话都不敢太大声，王凯轻声道：“她好小呀。”

“是啊，不过很快就长大了，你看铭铭长得多快啊。”

“给她取个什么名字好？”

“我想过了，”靳东用指尖碰了碰女儿的小手，小姑娘竟然将他的手指紧紧握住了，“就叫王翌歆。每天都能快乐，就好。”

王凯愣了一下，随即道：“好呀。”

医院里静悄悄的，偶尔听见窗外叶子飘落到地上的声音。树影斑驳，月光透过窗子洒了一地。

小公主出生在秋天，那是一个丰收的季节。她带着全家人的爱来到这个世界上，注定会是个幸福的孩子。感谢她的到来，让一家人收获更多的欢声笑语和幸福美满。


End file.
